


Behind The Scenes of Reliving.

by Visionary_Writer



Series: Reliving AU [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Doodles, Drawing, F/M, From my notebook, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionary_Writer/pseuds/Visionary_Writer
Summary: When I work on fanfics, I wrote drafts in my notebook first, and then work on it in Google docs, and sometimes I doodled too xD. So here are the pictures of the pages from my notebook.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Series: Reliving AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084028
Kudos: 9





	Behind The Scenes of Reliving.

I wish I'm good at drawing xD


End file.
